mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Interviewing Ariah
Question #1 Hey Ariah sis I can't wait to see u fuck shit up this season. Why did u decide to do the show? Hey Thank You LOVE I Actually didn't want to do it My friends was all Like Ariah you need to go on This show im Like No because I don't like Girls anyways im gonna fight so They was having casting calls in Baltimore My Hometown and i went and i was Talking with them and They asked how old i was and i told them 20 and They were like ok well were looking for 21 and older sorry and i was like cool so i forgot all about it and Than Like on February 26 i got a call from Them saying Yeah you made the show and we are flying you out to Miami on March 2 im like wait hold up i got to get my shit together first and they was like yeah march 2 or no way and i got my shit and we started filming March 5th my Birthday on March 7th so yeah Question #2 What was the first night in the house like? It Was Annoying I Could't Drink with Them and Hoes was Testing me and My Bitch Sydney They was Trying get us out of The House but we was solid it was a drunk messy ass night tho i know that. Question #3 I know your cool with Sydney and Kimyotta but was it about the other girls that u didn't fuck with Listen i Had no issue with any of Them at all They all didn't like me i did nothing to them and Lia she just Put the Icing on the cake for me she wouldn't leave me alone like at all i feel like they was all following Jahnay around me and her met First in the House with Sydney and she was trying got talk shit about Sydney and and i told her and Jahnay hated me ever since so her followers jumped on the bandwagon. Question #4 Describe all the girls in one word Sydney-QUEEN Kimyotta-Silly Jahany-WEAK Lia-WEAK Mimi-BASIC and Courtney- ANNOYING Question #5 How many replacements were there and what were your relationships with them like Only 1 Stacey I didn't Like her PERIOD Question #6 Why did you fight this bitch Lia so much like sis really five times girl what's the tea This Bitch Lia is so Evil i don't eben Know how she made it on TV acting Like this she just wouldn't leave me alone if im showering she a come Throw Hot sauce on me if im sleeping she a pull all my covers off and shine the light in my face she always talked shit she hits below the belt all day and she doesn't feel bad at all about what she say or do she kept picking on me so i kept slaying her and after like round 3 i was like girl ok we need to stop its getting old but she wouldn't stop so yeah. Question #7 How would the other girls follow under Jahnay Like if she argue with somebody They run up and argue with you to if she say im not drinking today they wouldn't drink either if she feel like your outfit is ugly they feel like it to LOL i remember at The Photo shoot They Put Jahnay a Bun in her head and Kimyotta said they all want Buns Yall and Production laughed and right after That Mimi and Lia was Pissed and That's when Kimyotta beat up Mimi Question #8 And my final question is if you had a reunion what was that shit show like We Film it Monday Im Just going Ready to Punch no Talking Just run up